pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrates Full Story Part 1
Way back in the age of Pyrates, there was one ruler of the seas, and only one: The Lord Pyrate. Originally going by the last name of Ramshackle, the Lord Pyrate commanded the largest crew in the world. He outran the royal navy countless times, and he collected more treasure than any other pyrate. The main members of his crew were the first mate, and the second mate, Blue Beard. Eventually, the Lord Pyrate grew older, and became sick. While he was sick, he ordered that his crew attack his only other competitor, and take the treasure to add to the collection stored below deck. He stayed in bed while the rest of the crew fought and won the treasure over. That evening, the crew celebrated, until the Lord Pyrate revealed that he was dying, and ordered that his treasure be hid where no one else could find it. He claimed that if they did that, they would be rewarded. But any one of them that touched the treasure would be cursed forever. Then he died. At first, the crew was weary of his warning, particularly Blue Beard. But after only a few hours, the crew was taken by greed, and they all celebrated- all except Blue Beard, who kept trying to remind them of what the Lord Pyrate said. As a result, the first mate had him locked in the brig while they celebrated and partied. By three in the morning, they were all drunk and tired- and they had all touched the treasure except Blue Beard. Soon, the Lord Pyrate’s evil cackle echoed over the waves, and the ship began to rock. While it rocked, the brig broke open and Blue Beard ran for a dinghy. After fighting with the first mate over it, he won and escaped right before the ship tipped over and sank beneath the waves, along with the treasure and the crew. The treasure should have vanished, but it didn’t. It magically moved itself somewhere. The crew, on the other hand, was indeed cursed. Each and every one of them turned into skeletons, and the first mate transformed into a creature called Dread Eye. He captained them to build a ship entirely out of a whale’s skeleton, and called it the Phantom. Dread Eye was determined to recover the Lord Pyrate’s treasure at all costs. Blue Beard went to the royal navy, and claimed to the King that he knew the entire legend behind the Lord Pyrate’s treasure. The King deemed him Admiral of the legion called the Privateers. Twenty years passed, and Blue Beard was now a determined middle-aged man, ready to begin the hunt for the treasure. Another crew about to join in was a group of true pyrates called the Sea Marauders. Led by Captain Cutlass on one ship, and Captain Quell on the other, they had harassed the royal navy more times than anyone could count. With three first mates overall, Blackteeth McBaine, Nicholas Nautilis and Sabrehook, the Sea Marauders were ready. And so the fierce war began between the three armies, and the hunt for the Lord Pyrate’s lost treasure commenced.